The present invention relates generally to an agricultural combine having an unloader system. In particular, the present invention relates to an agricultural combine having an unloader system with an unloader tube configured to discharge into one of a plurality of grain tanks.
Conventional unloader systems allow for grain harvested by agricultural combines to be delivered to a single grain location, such as a grain tank onboard the combine. Grain can then be offloaded from the combine into separate containers not onboard the combine for transport. However, conventional unloader systems have a few operational drawbacks. For example, the harvested grain must be delivered to a single grain location on the combine and then later, when the tank is full, moved to a new location. This method increases the amount of time it takes to unload grain and thus increases the amount of time and resources that must be spent in the field harvesting the grain. Further, all of the grain harvested ends up in the same single grain tank and further separation of the grain may be needed based on various attributes of the grain, which then involves a subsequent process.
Thus, there is still a need for an agricultural combine unloader system that is capable of addressing the aforementioned problems of conventional agricultural combines. Such a need is satisfied by the agricultural combine unloader system of the present invention.